


Being All Alone

by Amphytryte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphytryte/pseuds/Amphytryte
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking down a trail on their way to Hagrid's. On their way, Harry notices a noise in the bushes, and they decide to check it out. There they find two girls lying on the ground, a mystery unfolds from these girls and more and more things seem strange in the last few weeks from their fourth year.On Hold! If I find inspiration to write again, I’ll write, but for now it’s on hold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Girls In The Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (It's also on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net) so it may not be the best. I'll fix the spacing another time, oof. It's also not beta'ed

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC'S_

_IN THIS PART MY OC'S ARE NORA AND ANNAH_

**Chapter 1 - Girls In The Bushes**

Harry was walking with his friends to Hagrid's hut to check out one of his new pets. Hagrid had been as excited as ever and kept talking about it, but wouldn't say what animal it was. This probably because of his history with his pets being taken away and he didn't want to risk any Slytherin's hearing him and reporting the case to the Ministry and letting history repeat itself.

It's not fair," Hermione said when they were halfway down the path to his hut.

"What isn't fair?" Ron responded to the messy-haired girl's statement.

"That Hagrid doesn't get to keep his pets. I mean, Buckbeak was almost killed because of this world's crazy vendetta against him."

Harry looked at her, "You do have a point. Well, at least the Slytherins have a vendetta against him. We had to go back in time to save him after Malfoy was 'almost killed' by him."

The red-head then looked at them both, "About that, what happened with you travelling back in time? I still don't get it."

Hermione continued talking to Ron, trying to explain what happened, but Harry had zoned out. He heard a noise and continued listening to it. He shushed them after a minute or two.

"What's wrong?" His best friend asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Harry whispered.

"No, what did you hear?" Hermione, in turn, asked to which Harry responded with: "A whimper or a scream... I don't know, but it was definitely a human noise."

"Great observation. We were talking you know?" Ron said.

"You know what I mean, Ron" Harry responded.

Harry slowly walked towards where he'd heard the noise from.

Hermione let out a sigh, "I guess we're going on another adventure that could possibly get us killed."

"Well, it's never happened, so I reckon we'll survive this one too," Harry said to the sarcastic remark that the girl had made. "Besides, I think that a whimper isn't something to be fretting about."

"Ron, you first," Harry said jokingly as he pushed his friend towards the bushes.

"What?" Ron stuttered.

"Just kidding." Harry wore a big grin across his face and pushed the branches to the side. His grin quickly disappeared though, because of what he saw next.

There lay a young girl on the ground, her black and yellow robes making clear that she was a Hufflepuff, probably not older than twelve. Her knee was busted and bleeding and her dark brown curly hair was pushed brutally to the ground by her head.

"Oh shit," Harry exclaimed as he ran towards her. His breath hitched in his throat. "Hermione, check if she's still alive." He could just get out.

"Harry..." Hermione said almost knowing for sure that they weren't going to like what she'd find out.

"Just do it!"

"Not again..." He heard Ron make out.

Ron was probably referring to Cedric Diggory's death this year. It was just a few weeks after the tragedy after all.

"It's Nora!" Hermione said, a tear streaming down her face. She couldn't get it together to check if Nora was actually breathing.

"Nora?" Ron said, "Nora, the second-year girl that was too shy at first to ask you for directions to the library last week?"

"Yes..."

Harry took a step back, and hit something, or rather, someone. "Merlin!" Ron said as he saw who Harry had run into.

There was another girl, this time from the Slytherin house. The fear could be seen in her expression even if she lay still on the ground. This girl was definitely a first-year. Her short blonde locks swaying in the cold evening wind and big emerald eyes staring right at them.

"She looks frozen in fear," Ron said the obvious, but it gave Harry an idea.

' _That could be it.'_ He thought.

Now that he looked at the Hufflepuff's expression, she had her eyes shut tight. He turned to look at the blonde girl from before and said: "If you can hear us, move your eyes."

Hermione had caught on and looked at the girl's face. In turn, the Slytherin moved her emerald orbs.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is your friend petrified as well? Move your eyes if so." The girl felt a bit confused but knew that Nora was hit with the same spell, so again, her eyes moved. "Okay, okay."

"They're _actually_ petrified?" Ron asked, "Wow, I didn't know that my remark was literally right."

"Harry, Ron, please help me with taking them to the hospital wing." The Muggleborn witch said.

"Can't you cast a levitation charm? Or make them lighter? I'm not that strong and Harry can't lift both of them alone" Ron said, obviously wanting to get out of having to carry the girls, especially the Slytherin which he eyed suspiciously.

"Sorry guys, I didn't take my wand with me, and I take it you haven't either?"

Harry felt around in his pockets. "Nope."

Ron groaned, "You'll owe me a favour." He said jokingly to the blonde girl that was still on the ground, who rolled her eyes, which didn't have the same effect without the sassy look that most Slytherins were able to pull off flawlessly using their _entire_ body, and lifted her up.

After they brought the girls up to the medical ward (Which took a lot of effort, seeing that Hufflepuff's like eating.) Madam Pomfrey was very angry but quickly started worrying about her new patients.

"Don't you have a bit left of that Mandrake Draught you used on me in our second year?" Hermione asked, still worrying about the small children.

"We don't know if this is the same petrification. Plus, we used up all of that potion on the children then. We also don't have a batch ready, I'll have to ask Pomona to tell me as soon as the Mandrakes have hit puberty." This didn't calm Hermione that much though.

Madam Pomfrey shooed them away so that her patients could at least rest a bit. Harry and Ron were already walking to the door, but Hermione stopped and pressed a kiss to both girls' foreheads. After all, she knew how scary petrification was and how nice it was to feel cared for.

She walked further and caught up with her friends. "We have to sleep now, otherwise we won't get a good score on that Potions test." She said while grinning, but when the boys didn't seem to look, she looked back.

When the other two didn't look, Ron looked back as well. He was trying to remain his manliness after all.

"Finally, Harry looked back. Not trying to hide it, which also gave the other two a reason to look back a second time. Worried expressions plastered their faces.

' _I hope they'll get well soon._ ' All three of them seemed to think.


	2. The Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annah sees some people coming into the hospital wing and reminisces about the past in her mind.  
> At dinner, Draco Malfoy says some mean things about Muggleborns and gets a lot of the people surrounding against him, but Harry sees something in his eyes that he can't quite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's a bit messy since it's not been beta tested so bare with me here.  
> I'd love it if you comment on my story with what you think about it! Constructive criticism is okay as well.

_I AGAIN, DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN WHICH ARE NORA, ANNAH, CLAIRE, AND MADELEINE._

**Chapter 2 - The Hospital Wing**

"But Madam Pomfrey, I want to see my friend!" A familiar voice seemed to ring.

Annah felt tired and in a daze. She couldn't sleep last night because she couldn't even move her eyelids and even though Madam Pomfrey tried to keep her eyes at a normal moisture level, they still felt dry. She also couldn't move anything much more than the day before that and felt cramped up, but instead of only her eyeballs, her eyebrows moved as well.

' _Is the spell wearing off?'_ She questioned in her mind. She then tried to blink, this worked as well. If she could, she would sigh in relief. ' _I guess this is a different spell than the one on that was put on that older girl.'_

"Fine, but don't stay too long. I don't want them to be strained too much."

"Them?" The voice said again.

"Yes, Nora Lane and Annah Drach."

Suddenly she realized who was talking and wished Madam Pomfrey hadn't said anything. She was happy that just one person was coming, even if it wasn't for her at all. It was Claire who was talking, but Annah hasn't been exactly very nice to either the blonde or the brunette next to her the entire school year.

"Annah. Seriously!" Claire said, anger boiling in her voice and her freckled face probably scrunching up as well. "I take it it's her fault that they are both petrified?" Again that word. What did that mean?

Claire was also a second-year like Nora, but Annah and Claire didn't hit it off very well at the start of the school year.

' _Well, I guess we did. At first, but after the sorting ceremony...'_

Annah met Claire on the Hogwarts Express, and they hit it off pretty well. Annah heard a lot of bad things about Slytherin from Claire and seeing as Claire was in Gryffindor, she wanted to be in there as well. Claire had made Annah promise that she'd not get sorted into Slytherin, but we all know how that went. In turn, Claire shunned her. It wasn't Annah's fault that there was always underlying hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even the way that the red-head had looked at her yesterday told her enough. Plus, she didn't even want to be in Slytherin.

She didn't hate the Gryffindors. She's just being forced to by her housemates, which in turn makes no one outside of Slytherin want to be her friend. Except for Nora, but she didn't want Nora to get pulled into her world, because of that she has been mean to her the entire school year.

Then, suddenly someone else stormed in.

"Where is she?" the voice said.

Annah recognized it immediately and again if she could, she'd have groaned. She looked as best as she could to the door and there she was. Madeleine. The girl had followed her around as soon as she had been the tiniest bit nice to her at dinner. It was a fourth-year, pretty old compared to her, with dark hair which reminded her a bit of Professor Snape's, who was sitting all alone at the table. Seeing as Annah had been shunned herself after she got sorted, she tried to be nice and offered the seat next to her.

When Madeleine had Annah in her eyesight, she ran as quickly as she could to her. "Are you alright?"

Annah looked unamused.

"Miss Patty, could you please let go of Miss Drach's shoulders?" Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded.

' _Thank God, you're my new favourite person now Madam Pomfrey,'_ Annah thought as Madeleine let go. She didn't like people randomly touching her and her expression seemed to say that as well. (It's only okay when it's absolutely necessary, like last night.)

When Madam Pomfrey noticed the eyebrow movement on Annah's face, she quickly ushered the 'intruders' in the ward away and looked closely.

"It seems you're not as petrified as I thought." She said, "At least, I don't have to moisturize your eyes anymore." Pomfrey smiled.

"I'm going to tell Pomona that she doesn't have to fix up Mandrake's that quickly now. Are you going to be okay alone with Nora?" Annah moved her eyes up and down as if she were nodding and Madam Pomfrey asked the same question to the Hufflepuff next to her, but she explained the eye movement too.

' _I guess she can open her eyes now as well._ ' Annah thought.

**Time Skip To Dinner**

Hermione sat at the table, still a bit worried about the girls she'd saved together with Harry and Ron the day before. "We should go see them."

Harry looked up, "Who?"

Hermione sighed, "The girls we saved yesterday, you dummy."

She ruffled the boys already messy hair, to which Ron looked a bit offended. "What, you want it too?" She said, finally smiling after that night and was already reaching for the red hair, but was quickly stopped by a: "No, wait. Stop!" The three of them laughed, to which Malfoy, who was walking past to sit at his place at 'his' table looked very confused.

"Must be a Mudblood thing." He said to himself, but Ginny'd heard him.

"Lay off, Malfoy." The redhead said.

"What're you looking at, Weasley?" He said in an angry tone.

Now the surrounding students were looking too. Harry as well. Malfoy's eyes flickered with anger, but for a split second, he thought the blonde was looking at him. Not with anger though.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Ron said every word very clearly. This pulled Harry's attention away again as he looked at his friend. "What do you have against Hermione or my family? What did we ever do to you?" He asked in a pleading tone. "Do you just like making people miserable? Because that's what you've been doing for the past four years."

"I wouldn't find it crazy if he was the person who petrified Nora." A second-year said. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun and her freckles covered every visible place on her face and hands.

"There was someone from my house petrified as well!" The Slytherin said, looking rather offended.

Harry knew this was going a bit too far. After all, Malfoy was right. He was a self-centred git, but wouldn't betray someone of his own house just because.

"Guys, guys." He said, trying to get the attention and succeeding. "Can't we just stop? This is going too far."

The blonde Gryffindor looked at him with a betrayed look in her eyes, but when he looked at the other blonde, this time dressed in green colours, he saw eyes full of relief.

' _But he started it._ ' Harry thought.

The accusing girl crossed her arms and started pouting, but didn't say another word.

"Well, I'm going to go," Malfoy said, "Before I get infected with your weird quirks."

He didn't seem like he meant that, though. Their eyes met again, but Malfoy quickly turned and walked away. ' _What's going on with him today?_ ' Harry thought again.

It was dead silent.

When Malfoy had walked far enough, Ron cleared his throat. "So I guess we're going to those girls after dinner?"

The Gryffindors and other students surrounding the previous argument sighed and were thankful that someone killed the silence and the talking started again.

"Yes, we're going to them after dinner," Hermione responded.


	3. Draco's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy goes to check out the fuss that has been going 'round the school and reveals to the Annah and Nora that he had actually been the one who saved them. He explains his memory thoroughly, though when Nora questions the reasons for his actions, a big secret comes out.

_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT J.K. ROWLING WROTE, ONLY MY OC'S_

**Chapter 3 - Draco's Memory**

As the Golden Trio walked to the hospital ward, they ran into Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid, I'm sorry we didn't come to your hut yesterday," Hermione said.

"We kinda had an emergency." Ron in turn said.

"It's okay, I was just gonna go to 'em girls. Checking up on 'em, y'know."

Hermione's face lit up, "We were going there as well!" The four of them then continued their walk.

When they walked into the ward, they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione quickly walked to the girls, and Hagrid walked there too. Hermione noticed that the Slytherin girl could move her eyebrows now as well since the fear wasn't on her face anymore.

"They're supposed to be petrified, right?" She said.

Madam Pomfrey answered, "I thought they were too, but this is a whole new type of petrification. It's like they are ice which is slowly melting."

Hermione then looked at the Hufflepuff. "I see that your knee is healed." She smiled and gave off a happy vibe. Not like her normally serious expression.

Even though the Hufflepuff's lips couldn't move, her eyes seemed to smile.

"Who could've done this? It's powerful magic, but I guess that the person wasn't powerful enough to make them permanently petrified." Harry said, to which Ron responded: "Yeah. I'd think maybe a Slytherin, but what Malfoy said was right. They don't just attack their own."

Hermione just smiled, happy that she could care for someone.

Then for the second time that evening, the door was opened. A Slytherin of their age walked in with dark greasy hair. It seemed like she had to keep herself in check. "Where's Annah?" She said in a shrill voice.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Miss Patty, there are already a lot of people here in the ward. I think it's best if you come back tomorrow morning."

Hermione looked back now as well and felt a weird, bad feeling creep up inside her tummy. She then looked at Annah's expression, which was one of disgust, not pointed at her though.

Madeleine ignored Madam Pomfrey's comment and walked towards the bed on which Annah was lying. She sneered at Hermione, who was still sitting by her side.

Before she was there though, Hermione asked Annah a question: "Are you going to be okay if I leave?" Annah made the eye movement that meant yes and Hermione stood up.

"Come on, we need to get going." She said to Ron and Harry and after that said goodbye to the girls. They then walked out, Hagrid walking behind them.

"Miss Patty, come on. You just made Miss Granger go away. That wasn't very nice." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'm sure she was okay with it. She went away herself." Patty said, not looking up. She then glared at Nora.

The hospital wing was very quiet for a few minutes and even though Annah couldn't go to sleep with Madeleine breathing in her face, she could relax a bit, though it couldn't be seen as her body was still cramped up.

However, the silence was short-lived, seeing as the door was slammed open again. This time it was a boy walking out. Also a Slytherin. "There was such a ruckus, I had to check this out myself." He probably said to one of the people walking with him.

"Mister Malfoy, have some manners. Don't be so noisy." Madam Pomfrey said to the boy "The girls are trying to relax."

" _Malfoy_?" Annah thought. " _He's sorta famous in our house, right?_ "

"Madam Pomfrey, you know my father can fix some things with the ministry and take your job from you right? Another sentence like that and he will hear of this!" That made Pomfrey quiet. "You, greasy hair. Leave! And close the door behind you!" He pointed towards Madeleine and this was the first time that her determination stopped. She left and the door gave a loud slam as she left.

" _What a git._ " Annah thought, " _He's extremely self-centred_ "

"Why are you coming to see how these girls are doing?" Another boy with a lower voice said.

"Well, Potter and company were talking about seeing them after dinner. I wanted to annoy him, but I think they already left." Malfoy said. " _Potter? Does he mean Harry Potter?"_

"What is it with you constantly annoying him? He doesn't like you, so what's the point?" Another voice said.

Annah heard Madam Pomfrey walking to the backroom of the ward.

" _I don't think that they know I can hear them._ "

"Goyle, don't butt in on my personal business. Leave us alone, you to Crabbe."

She heard Crabbe and Goyle leave and Malfoy walked to Nora and her. "So, I see you're a little Mudblood Hufflepuff." He said to Nora, and if Annah could do something, she'd have hit him. She may not want to be friends with the Hufflepuff, but she felt attacked as well. She was a half-blood herself.

"And you..." Malfoy turned towards her, "Why are you here?"

Huh? Why would he say that?

"I mean, I know you can hear me. I can see the confusion in your expression and I saw the anger when I called the Hufflepuff a Mudblood. I'm not blind you know."

" _What is he saying?_ " Malfoy sat down on the chair next to her bed. "You know, I'm not a bad guy. This whole charade is here because I've been raised to be like this. I've been raised to become..." He stopped himself before he could say too much. He then stood up and pointed his wand at her

" _Ultimum Finem_ , there you go."

" _What did he do?_ " Annah thought.

"Try to move something, anything."

Norah tried to open her mouth and it worked. She tried to talk, but it came out a little broken, seeing as she didn't talk for one and a half-day. "Wha-t d-id you d-do?"

Malfoy smiled, which was something which didn't seem quite right on his face but was very welcome. "Well, I can't heal your full body all at once, but I can do it in bits. Since the spell costs a lot of energy to cast"

Again, Annah looked confused. "B-but why?" She got out.

Malfoy walked to Nora and cast the same spell on her. "I saw what happened, I was there when you girls were petrified."

"How?" Nora said, whispering because her voice was even worse than Annah's. "Let me tell you what I saw.

**Flashback to yesterday night**

_Draco was walking through the bushes, he'd heard at dinner that Hagrid had a new pet and he was going to see if it was gonna break his arm again. He'd also figured he may run into Potter there. His green eyes had looked at his and he felt something twist inside of him. Sadly, the look that the boy had given him wasn't a friendly one, but one of anger._

_When he'd almost reached the hut he heard a noise. Someone was walking towards where he was, also through the bushes. He turned around and then heard two girls talking, they seemed to be fighting_

_"Nora, I can't be friends with you, you know that!" Nora responded, sounding desperate, "But I can see that you having almost no friends is eating you up inside! You don't like it, I can see it in your expression every time I see you."_

_He walked closer to hear more of the conversation and wanted to intervene, but he noticed someone else in the bushes, though they were smaller than him like most people. He then heard a mumble come from the person in the bushes which the other girls didn't seem to notice in their fighting,_

_"_ _She should just leave you alone."_

_And suddenly the figure pulled the girl which he assumed was Nora into the bushes with her and Nora fell. Her knee started bleeding and the figure cast a spell which he didn't know on Nora, she immediately froze and he'd figured it was a petrification charm._

_Right as the spell was cast, Annah came through the bushes and saw the caster. He didn't hear the name that was said since he had to get further into the bushes if he didn't want to be seen. After Annah said the caster's name, the spell was said again and she lay still on the ground._

_The caster then screamed "Obliviate!" while pointing at the girls and ran away towards Hogwarts._

_It was a woman, he'd recognized the tone of voice._

_He walked over to the Hufflepuff lying on the ground and examined her. Then he heard voices and recognized them._

_"Shit, it's Potter with his 'golden' entourage. Do you know that people call them the golden trio? crazy right?" He looked at the girls, gave a smile and said: "I'll find a cure. Trust me." And ran away._

_He looked back once and saw that Granger was examining one of the girls._

_Draco ran to the castle and directly to the library. He looked until after curfew and finally found it. The spell was a form of petrification and it took determination to lift it. You'd have to cast the same spell multiple times and multiple days. He quickly went to the hospital wing and tried it on both girls. Then he quickly went to the dormitory so he'd not get caught past curfew._

"But why all that effort for two girls you don't know?" Annah asked.

Draco responded with: "Well, like I tried to say earlier, I'm not a bad guy. I try to be good even though I don't always show it with my words."

For Nora this wasn't an okay answer though, "That all, nothing else?" She said questioningly,

"What'cha getting at, Nora?" Annah asked.

"He's hiding something,"

"Am not!" Draco responded, blushing wildly.

"See, it's clear on his face," Nora said while smiling.

Draco tried staring at Nora, trying to shut her up. This didn't work though.

"Oh, okay fine! I have another reason."

Nora was now grinning and Annah was starting to find this funny as well. "I didn't save you girls to figure out my secrets," Draco said, now also having a slight smile on his face. "I'll tell you, but this means that you have to keep it. Swear to me that you won't tell it."

"We swear." Both girls said, Annah was curious why the normally formal Draco Malfoy was going to tell an important secret to a first and a second year, especially when one was a 'mudblood'.

"I like someone and want to impress them with helping you." Draco covered up his mouth, " _Did I really tell them?_ " he thought.

"Really! Oh, maybe we can help you get together!" Nora said exited. "What's her name?"

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable, "They're a he..."

Nora suddenly looked shocked. "You're gay?"

"Yeah, I am... or I think I am. I don't know"

"Didn't you go with Parkinson to the Yule Ball this year? Does that mean that you didn't like him at that moment?"

"No, no, we went as friends. Or more as acquaintances, she helped me clean my wounds when I was attacked by that thing last year."

Nora started laughing and Annah looked confused, "What's going on?"

"You weren't there last year. Malfoy here was attacked by Buckbeak, a hippogriff because he had a bit too much confidence in himself."

Draco glared at her but did it a bit jokingly. "Well, I was an ass. I wanted to show Potter and his friends that I could fly a hippogriff like him..."

It was silent for a minute and suddenly Annah's face lit up, "You like Potter!" She said a bit too loud and Malfoy slapped his hand on her mouth. "Shut up!"

"You do! You like Harry freaking Potter!" Nora said whispering loudly.

"I'll have both your heads if you continue like this!" Draco said in the same tone of voice. He then took his hand from Annah's mouth, since she started turning an unhealthy colour.

"We'll help you get together," Nora said.

"Are you crazy? He hates me. I've made it like that myself, so this is my own shit to work out."

Nora gave her, now recognizable, smile and responded with: "No, we'll help you. I've decided. Annah'll help too."

"When did I say that?" Annah responded to her sudden partaking of this almost impossible task.

"Please?" The Hufflepuff said and Annah could hear the pleading in her voice. "Fine."

"I'm not going to be able to not let you help me, right?" Draco said, dreading the answer.

"Nope." Nora's cheerful voice ringed and Draco sighed, "Well, at least get some sleep." The fourteen-year-old stood up and said goodbye. Then he left.

"Can we be friends now?" Nora said. "No, I still don't want to risk your safety." "Then at least until Malfoy gets himself a boyfriend with our help?" She again pleaded.

"Fine." The Slytherin responded after a few minutes. These last few weeks were going to be hell.


End file.
